


Mick Rory, Vampire of the Masquerade

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom!Leonard, FlashWave, FlashWave Week, Flashwave Week 2018, M/M, Multi, Other, Slutty!Barry, Slutty!Mick, Slutty!Nate, Sub!Mick, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Lingo, Vampire of the Masquerade, Vampire!Barry, Verse!Barry, sub!Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: There’s a temporal anachronism occurring in a Vampire Bar in the early 90’s and Mick, being the most knowledgeable about vampires and the Masquerade, decides to head up the mission to discover just what the problem with the timeline is.





	Mick Rory, Vampire of the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashWave Week 2018 - Day 5 - Supernatural
> 
> Inspired by http://notsalony.tumblr.com/post/172852564610/a-concept-somehow-someway-mick-has-to-wear-his

“Huh…” Sara was standing at the consol looking at the time map as a new anachronism popped up.  Her head cocked to the side as she studded it.   
  
“What’s up boss?” Mick looked up from his book, his glasses low on his nose.   
  
“We’ve got an anachronism in 1997, someone’s let actual vampires into a vampire of the masquerade club in New York.”   
  
“Just a sec.” Mick got up and left.   
  
“Where the hell is he going?” Sara waved her hands at Mick.   
  
“I don’t know.” Nate shook his head as he turned and walked over to Sara so he could see the map from her point of view.  “You were … woahmygod…” Nate’s jaw fell open as Mick walked into the room.  A black leather jacket over a deep v neck silk shirt, several necklaces adorning his neck, and all of it sinfully painted on leather trousers and the thigh high leather boots completed the wet dream of a vampire look.   
  
“I’ll go.” Mick stated while everyone looked at him.   
  
“I… i….” Nate struggled to find words.   
  
“Should I ask him to change?” Ray asked softly.  “I’ll ask him to change…”   
  
“NOT ON YOUR LIFE!” Nate hissed.  Grabbing Ray’s arm and looking him in the eyes.  ‘Have you seen that _ass_?!?!?’ He mouthed before the looking at Mick again before looking back at Ray.  Ray simply nodded emphatically.  The both of them turning as Sara cleared her throat, clearly watching all that they’d done.   
  
“Yeah… do I want to know why you have that outfit?” Sarah sighed looking at Mick.   
  
“What?” Mick looked down and back at her.  “I’m a 7,000 year old vampire slut who’s sire whores him out for information from the other clans.” He looked at her like that was apparent.   
  
“Right…” Sara blinked at him.  “Okay, Mick, you have point.” She shrugged turning back around to see the two gob smacked boys standing there. “Who wants to…”   
  
“I’LL DO HIM!” Nate and Ray both raised their hands.   
  
“Excuse me?” Sara pointedly looked at them.   
  
“I mean…” Nate coughed.  “I’ll go with him…. As back up.”   
  
“You own a slutty vampire costume too?”   
  
“Well yeah… just not one for a guy.” Nate shrugged.   
  
“I… you know what.  I don’t want to know.  Go ahead.  Go get dressed, you two are on this.” Sara waved them off.   
  


***

  
  
Nate was walking the street, blushing because he’d let Mick dress him.  The sinfully tight black leather jacket looked painted on his bare chest and the thick leather collar around his neck.  He was going commando like Mick was, in matching black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination.  He wasn’t feeling the most confident of his life, but Mick had told him he looked good enough to fuck, so he’d blushed and let himself enjoy what was going on.  They were stopped at the door.   
  
“Alister sent us.” Mick bore his neck.   
  
“Really?  By what mark would I know this by?” The bouncer crossed his arms.  Mick pulled his shirt down at the collar and showed a tattoo on his shoulder.  It looked like a twisted demonic looking battle axe with a small diamond symbol off to the side, tattooed onto his shoulder.   
  
“Razielim are always welcome here.” The bouncer bowed and opened the velvet rope issuing them in.  Nate followed, his jaw open as Mick fixed his clothing and they walked the club, making Nate feel like he was dressed to fit in perfectly here.   
  
“Razielim?” Nate frowned.   
  
“They’re a clan of spies, thieves, and whores.  Who manipulate the other clans from behind the scenes.  Showing the clan mark is a good way to get respect.” Mick shrugged.   
  
“So you just happen to have a bad ass vampire clan tattoo?” Nate frowned.   
  
“Naw, I joined when I was eighteen.” Mick shrugged.   
  
“You joined a…” Mick stopped and turned Nate’s head towards a group under a red light.  There sat eighteen year old Mick, wearing nothing but a leather loin cloth baring his neck and the tattooist was slowly tattooing his back.   
  
“holy shit.” Nate frowned.   
  
“I traveled a bit when I was legal.  Found the Masquerade and joined.  Snart always was a bad influence on me.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“Snart would never…” Mick turned his head to where a twenty five year old Snart was stretched out in a leather chair, a similar look to Nate’s current one on him.  A black leather jacket open to reveal a bare chest, the jeans were black and open as another man in a leather harness was blowing him.  “oh my god.” Nate gaped.   
  
“He insisted in joining first.  He was older than me… and by the time I was legal enough to join, he’d taken the name Alister, our clan leader.  I became his whore to send to the other clans to gain intel.”   
  
“So… this was larping… with sex… in a club…?” Nate blinked.   
  
“Pretty much.” Mick stopped and frowned.  He reached out and grabbed a guy in a leather harness and not much else.   
  
“Yes?” He looked Mick up like he could love anything he did to him.   
  
“Any blood junkies in tonight?”   
  
“Not in front of the mortal.” He gave Nate a critical eye.   
  
“The black swan is with me.  We’re looking for a couple Sangs, probably been asking for a lot of sources since they walked in.”   
  
“Back there.  They’re decent enough tippers but…”   
  
“But what?”   
  
“The Embrace isn’t supposed to be done this… _publically_.” The guy gave a worried look.   
  
“He’s breaking the vail and you haven’t thrown him out?” Mick’s eyebrows went up as he glanced at the curtain.   
  
“He’s the most powerful beacon we’ve ever had in here… our elder was drawn in.” He licked his lips.   
  
“Keep the other elders and heads of house out of here.  We’ll take care of this.” Mick nodded to himself and Nate.   
  
“You I can see taking care of it.  _Him_?” He looked at Nate.   
  
“What about me?” Nate gaped.   
  
“He’s got potential.” Mick smiled.   
  
“What sort of potential?” The guy challenged.   
  
“I’m to be his adra for the ardetha.” Mick spoke quietly.   
  
“you…” The guy looked around.  “We don’t prescribe to talking about… about… _that_ in public.” He blushed.   
  
“I know.  But he’s able to do things with chi as a black swan that I’ve been hard pressed to see any Psi do after the embrace.  So the Razielim have chosen to undergo the ardetha.”   
  
“and you can do this….” He wouldn’t even say the word.   
  
“Yes.  I can.” Mick smirked, showing a hint of fang.   
  
“If you get the Sangs out of here… I’ll keep your secret.” He held out his hand.   
  
“On my honor as the hand of Alister, I pledge myself to your cause.” Mick grasped his arm and the guy nodded and walked off.   
  
“what the hell was all that?” Nate frowned.   
  
“The blood drinkers are fucking with the people who own the club and asking for way to many people willing to be donating blood than usual blood drinking vamps are.  I told him you’ve got powers and that we’ll kick their asses.  He had some reservations because you clearly don’t belong here.  But mentioning that I was going to use magic to make you a vampire and being me he bought it.” Mick ushered them towards the curtain.   
  
“How the hell did you…”   
  
“I told you.  I spent time here.  I knew who to talk to and what to say.  It was my job.” Mick went to the back where they noticed several people doing blood play and other low key blood donations on the edge but all of them giving dark looks at a darker red curtain farther in.  “There we go.” Mick dropped his jacket and shirt enough to show his tat.  The blood drinkers in the club looked at him.   
  
“We have a group who have broken the vail.  They’re in there causing all the trouble.  We ask you to kindly step out of the shadows for your own safety.”  The thirteen or so men and women got up and walked their barely dressed donors out of the area.   
  
“Who are you?” Nate blinked.   
  
“I’m bat man.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“dude…”   
  
“It was worth it.” Mick chuckled.  “Anyways.  We’ll pop in and see who’s…” Mick moved closer and frowned.  “Shit.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Listen pretty, you go keep young me and young Snart the HELL away from here.”   
  
“Why would…”   
  
“Because that’s Barry Allen in there.”   
  
“But… Barry’s like eight in 1997…”   
  
“And that’s a twenty five year old Barry Allen, with fangs, and glowing fucking eyes.”   
  
“Shit…”   
  
“Yeah.” Mick nodded.  “You go keep young me and Snart the hell away from him and this area.  Neither of us were blood drinkers but anyone claiming to be Razielim and dealing with official House business would have drawn our attention.  I’m sure someone will say something to him about me flashing the tat.”   
  
“Run interference…”   
  
“Drop to your knees if you have to.” Mick turned to go.   
  
“My knees?”   
  
“You’ve been drooling over me all night, young me will love being the one on the receiving end of those lips of yours.” Mick smirked and walked away.   
  
“okay…” Nate blushed and headed out managing to walk right into Snart and Mick standing there.   
  
“And just are you?”   
  
“Nate Haywood.   Big fan…”   
  
“You’re the one going around flashing my house’s sigil?” Snart gave him a dark look that made Nate want to run.   
  
“No… I’m his black swan.” Nate smiled.   
  
“Really… and he is?”   
  
“In there cleaning up a mess…”   
  
“A mess… that claiming to be my hand, the hand of the Razielim… has given him the authority to take control over.” Snart gave a glare.   
  
“It is more sordid then you think, and to reveal his true clan would have caused a bigger mess than what was done by some Sangs in there.  He asked me to… offer myself to you and your Right hand as compensation for his trespasses?” Nate guessed at the uses of words.   
  
“Really… then strip.”   
  
“r-right here?” Nate blushed.   
  
“If he was serious about the offer.” Snart nodded and Nate simply blushed as he began to undress.   
  


***

  
  
 “Barry Allen.” Mick stood there with his arms crossed.   
  
“Heatwave…. Isn’t this a little early for you?” He arched a brow.   
  
“Could say the same for you.  What the hell are you doing in 1997.”   
  
“Oh.. is that the year?” He blinked at him, his eyes black with an octorine irises looking lazy as he looked at Mick.   
  
“You’re an actual vampire.”   
  
“Duh?” Barry chuckled.   
  
“The Flash isn’t a vampire.”   
  
“Maybe not in your universe.  But over in Earth-43… vampires are all the rage.”   
  
“The fuck are you doing on my earth in the past?”   
  
“Site seeing?”Barry shrugged.   
  
“I want you off my planet.”   
  
“And if I say no?”   
  
“This place is insured.” Mick tapped his hip.   
  
“You’d burn this place to the ground to stop me from making my children here?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Shame.  I was hoping if I got a minute alone with you or Snart that I’d have some fun.  I mean, I know in my universe you two are fun…” He smirked, showing his prominent fangs.   
  
“If you agree to leave quietly now, and stop any transformations by your bite, I’ll go with you….” Mick stared him down.   
  
“Oh will you now?”   
  
“Yes.” Mick stood his ground as Barry was suddenly inches from his face.   
  
“You’re serious.  You’d go be my sex toy… if I leave these mortals to their lives?!” Barry’s eyes flashed with curiosity   
  
“Yes.” Mick held his ground.   
  
“Oh we’re done here.” He snapped his fingers and the new born vampires returned to being normal people and those he and the others had fed on slowly woke up.  “I have … _bigger_ fish to fry.” He glanced up and down Mick.   
  
“Let’s go.”   
  
“After you handsome.” Barry gestured, they walked out together to find Nate, completely naked, younger Mick in his mouth and younger Snart in his ass, fucking away.   
  
“I’ll meet you on the ship later.” Mick waved.   
  
“Thanks for the use of your whore.”   
  
“Remember his face, it’ll come in handy later.” Mick smiled leaving Nate to their not so tender mercies.

**Author's Note:**

> The things that happen when I’m left to my own devices.


End file.
